


Façade

by fangirl_ghostwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, post season 10 spoilers, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_ghostwriter/pseuds/fangirl_ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sabriel ficlet- Sam is broken behind his mask and Gabriel is the only one who can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façade

Drip, drip, drip was the continual sound of the leaking faucet struggling to fill the rusted, steel sink. Sam gripped the wall around the clouded mirror and hung his head, damp hair curtaining his face. The isolated look of anguish crossing his face seemed to shake his whole body. The younger Winchester brother clenched his hands and suddenly, smashed his fists into the tiles of the wall. Sam turned and slid down to the floor, wrapping his muscled arms tightly around his knees.  
Why did Dean have to be so self righteous? Why couldn't he trust his brother to find some means to remove the mark of Cain?  
His gloom created an aura while he sobbed silently and tearless. Absorbed in his grief, he never heard the sudden ruffling of unseen wings in the room. Distracted footsteps came toward him,  
"Hey, Gigantor, I have this awesome movie you have got to see! It's- oh." The footsteps came to an instinctive halt and the short, golden-haired man awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Sam glanced up and managed to breathe out a quiet  
"Gabe..." between heaves of his chest. The lighthearted archangel quickly grew serious and stepped forward to kneel in front of Sam. He gently placed his hands on the taller man's shaking shoulders.  
"Hey, Sammy, it's okay," he comforted very much against his character, "It's gonna be alright." Sam leaned over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and laid his head on Gabe's chest, still sobbing. Though he was astonished, the angel soon after held onto Sam and threaded his fingers through the younger Winchester's hair, calming him. The two sat there like that for awhile until Sam had thoroughly calmed. The trickster lightly pulled Sam up to meet his eyes. Gabe gently caressed the side of the taller man's face as if he were made of glass.  
"You don't have to be so strong all the time, Sammy." he whispered, then grinned crookedly. Sam's gaze turned wondering, but grinned back as Gabe seemed to wipe unfallen tears from his cheeks. The hunter placed his hand over Gabriel's lovingly and replied,  
"I know, dork." and kissed away the noise of indignation on his angel's lips.


End file.
